


“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?!

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Doctor Who, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, thedoctornumber11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Tubbs is struggling to come to terms with the betrayal dealt to her by her work partner.
Relationships: the eleventh doctor/ ricki tubbs





	“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?!

Halos of bright neon cross rapidly over the features of her face as she turns away from him and towards the window. There are a myriad of secrets she has been concealing. And she might have continued to do so, had he not stumbled upon the damning evidence for himself. 

“You didn’t need to know.” Its a lie and she knows it the very minute that it departs from her lips. A carefully constructed castle of glass awaiting a shattering blow- or several - depending on its sturdiness. Her life had become a fortress, a maze of things she’d rather not divulge. The closet was full of skeletons. Two bullet scars dwell in the space above her heart from a work partner who’d gone rogue and attempted to wipe her off the face of the earth. Her trust had been shattered with the ease of a dropped mirror. 

She’d been drinking and not just a beer here and there. No. The Doctor had found her surrounded by bottles. Drowning out the flashbacks and overwhelming sense of betrayal wasn’t as easy as she had hoped. 

She is living on borrowed time. Time she doesn’t believe she deserves. “There was an incident at work.” It is the closest she has come to tell him about the weeks’ events. Even the IRA only garnered pieces, fragments of the story. If she was protecting the Doctor, her partner, or herself- she doesn’t much say. Words are precarious. Her fingers absentmindedly twirl the unfinished amber bottle around in a circle before she allows herself to take another swig. Her glassy eyes find him. “Come drink with me.” Its an invitation, though she already knows she has had too much.


End file.
